Labyrinth
by Nana Walker
Summary: AU. Izaya Orihara, ha sido asignado a una nueva misión, la que involucrará de manera importante a Mikado, un chico común y corriente de Ikebukuro, sin que ello este exento de peligros y dificultades. ¡Cap. 4 arriba!
1. Fin

**Título**: Labyrinth

**Extensión**: Al principio, 332 palabras. Luego de la edición quedó en 329 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo. Un poco de gore. Puede que Izaya este un poco OoC.

**Disclaimer**: Durarara! y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Ryohgo Narita, por lo tanto, no obtengo ninguna forma de lucro con este trabajo.

**Resumen**: Izaya Orihara, ha sido asignado a una nueva misión, la que involucrará de manera importante a Mikado, un chico común y corriente de Ikebukuro, sin que ello este exento de peligros y dificultades.

* * *

_**Labyrinth**_

_**I. Fin**_

El cielo se está abriendo. Extensamente. Abriendo y abriendo, como la cascara de un huevo. La luz rojiza, casi apocalíptica, cae sobre Ikebukuro, como si una yema carmesí se cerniera sobre la ciudad, tiñéndola de sangre. Apenas puedo distinguir sombras, pero el ruido de explosiones y gritos llegan perfectamente a mis oídos. Parece el mismo infierno. No. Tal vez el fin ha llegado. El apocalipsis ya está aquí. Intento levantarme, pero no puedo. Parece que hubiesen desgarrado una parte de mí.

— ¡Deja a Ryuugamine!— escucho a Sonohara gritar. Giro mi rostro lentamente y distingo la sombra de ella, cerniéndose sobre Izaya y cercenando a los demonios desbocados que se topan en su camino.

— ¡Ara~! ¡¿Aún sigues cuerda, Anri?!— le pregunta Izaya, esquivando con ligereza los ataques de Sonohara, mientras ésta pretende cortarlo cuanto antes. Bate la katana cerca de su rostro, pero Izaya la esquiva otra vez—. ¡Ah! ¡Se me había olvidado que los desertores tienen algunas ventajas, ¿cierto?!— se burla, salta y, con una de las plumas de sus alas, atraviesa el brazo que porta a Saika, logrando que la katana caiga al suelo.

— No puede ser…— murmuro apenas, con la mitad de mi abdomen molido, borboteando sangre a montones. Ikebukuro lentamente desaparece ante mis ojos. Soy incapaz de ver. Giro mi rostro, esperando ver a Kida, aún con vida entre los escombros—. Kida…— musito, pero nadie responde.

Ahora, además de todo el bullicio, se escuchan gruñidos y gritos desgarrados de Sonohara. ¡¿No puede ser?! ¡¿Izaya también la esta…?!

No entiendo como todo ha llegado a este punto. Oigo pasos ligeros y burlones. Izaya se acerca. Lo sé.

— Lo haré rápido para evitarte dolor, Mikado— musita cerca de mí. Me extraña percibir un tinte de compasión en sus palabras, ya que él no suele ser así. Intento distinguir su rostro, pero es totalmente inútil.

Sin prevenirme atraviesa mi pecho, con su mano, logrando que la oscuridad más absoluta se cierna sobre mis ojos.

Es el fin.

Fin I. Fin

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y nos leemos en el siguiente(?)


	2. Ikebukuro, por un lado

N/A: ¡Holas gente! Aquí Nana actualizando el fic. Estuve pensando mucho en la trama que desarrollaré a lo largo del fic y, aunque no será nada original ni mucho menos, me ha entusiasmado bastante (lo suficiente para ya estar planeando una secuela).

Este capítulo, en un principio, estaba planeado mucho más largo pero, me causo un poco de stress mental escribirlo, así que decidí dividirlo en 3 8D.

Pasando a otras cosas, quería agradecer los valiosos comentarios de **sadness-uchiha** y **Dulhalia**, así como las alertas y los favoritos que le han puesto al fic :3

**Título**: Labyrinth — Capítulo II. Ikebukuro, por un lado.

**Extensión**: Después de la edición, 2665 palabras.

**Advertencias**: No yaoi (si, finalmente decidí tirarme a la piscina), trama poco original, actualizaciones lentas, personajes Ooceados y palabrotas. Tampoco utilizaré ningún tipo de romanji ni sujifos japoneses (ya sea —san, —kun o similares), a excepción del Shizu—chan que utiliza Izaya para referirse a Shizuo.

**Disclaimer**: Durarara! y todos sus retorcidos y geniales personajes son propiedad intelectual de Ryohgo Narita.

**Resumen**: Un pequeña presentación de todos los personajes.

* * *

_**Labyrinth**_

_**II. Ikebukuro, por un lado**_

— Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Anri Sonohara— se presentó una muchacha de cabello corto y negro, con anteojos redondeados adornando sus pupilas castañas. Apenas hubo hecho esto, se inclinó levemente, en señal de saludo. Su voz era suave y femenina y sólo se limitaba a mirar al salón, sin atisbo alguno de entusiasmo ante sus nuevos compañeros y la perspectiva de conocer a gente nueva. El sol comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas, con una claridad suave, casi etérea. Algunos de sus rayos se reflejaban en los anteojos de la alumna nueva, provocando que sus pupilas se vieran empañadas por ellos.

Por su parte, la clase, casi como un espejo, reflejó la misma apatía que demostraba la muchacha en sus facciones. El profesor esperó un par de minutos a que algún alumno le hiciese cualquier pregunta a Sonohara pero, viendo que esto no sucedería, prefirió ser él quien rompiese el silencio.

— Bien, como estamos ya a mitad de año, puede que a Sonohara le cueste más adap…

Sentada en el último puesto de la fila al lado de la ventana, se encontraba Erika Karisawa, una muchacha de cabello oscuro tomado en un llamativo peinado. Miraba extrañada la situación y, de vez en cuando, lanzaba rezongos desaprobatorios. El muchacho que estaba delante de ella, Walker Yumasaki, se giró, preguntándole la causa de aquel descontento.

— ¿Acaso no te parece raro, Yumacchi?— le consultó su compañera, señalando a Anri.

— Claro que sí— le respondió, girándose y acercándose más al rostro de Karisawa y hablando en un volumen de voz reducido—. Es como si fuese la protagonista de un manga, ¿cierto?

— ¡¿También imaginaste eso?! ¡Sabia que me comprendías, Yumacchi!— expresó la muchacha, en un susurro apagado, pero no así menos entusiasta.

—… _tarse a la clase así que les pediría…_

— Puede que ella sea una agente internacional que anda tras la pista de un importante terrorista…— sugirió el muchacho de rubia cabellera, mientras se acariciaba con dos de sus dedos la barbilla, pensando en las razones, unas más disparatadas que otras, de la llegada de Sonohara a su clase, 1ºB, del Instituto Raika.

— No, Yumacchi. ¿No estás leyendo muchos comics gringos(1)?— le consultó Karisawa, frunciendo el entrecejo en respuesta a lo que su amigo le había dicho. Por su parte, Walker se limitó a meditar las palabras de Erika un rato, dándole la razón, por lo que la chica continúo con su teoría—. Ella es una chica con poderes mágicos que resguarda la ciudad por las noches— le contradijo, mientras encuadraba la figura de Sonohara, quien aún se mantenía frente a la clase, con sus manos—. ¡Sí, es perfecta! ¡Ya imagino un lindo vestido de volantes para ella!

— Si es así, ¡le hará falta una mascota mágica!- secundo Walker y añadió, explicándose—. Tiene que obtener sus poderes mágicos de alguna forma, ¿no?

— _Cof, cof…_

— ¡Si, si!— exclamó Erika y continuo, animada—. Aunque, si ella vino a Ikebukuro, es porque en la ciudad debe haber algo importante… un poder oculto y oscuro…

— ¡Yumasaki y Karisawa, guarden silencio!— exclamó Shinra, el profesor, quien había intentado terminar la bienvenida de la nueva estudiante pero, gracias a los alaridos y a las exclamaciones de los dos amigos, le había sido imposible.

— ¡Lo sentimos, profesor Kishitani!— exclamaron ambos al unísono, con pseudas y descaradas sonrisas en el rostro, a lo que Shinra solo suspiró, decidido a concluir la presentación de Anri.

— En fin, trátenla bien, ¿sí?— concluyó, explicándole a Anri el asiento que ocuparía, al medio de la fila que se encontraba en la pared sin ventanas.

Anri, apenas concluidas las indicaciones, se fue obediente a su nuevo puesto, sin evitar lanzarle una mirada tránsfuga a sus dos nuevos compañeros, que habían estado hablando de ella apenas ingresada al salón del 1ºB. Eran extraños, concluyó para sí, volviendo su vista al frente.

— Oye, Namie, ¿a qué lugar te gustaría salir?— le consultó Izaya, desde su escritorio, en su oficina ubicada en un lugar céntrico de Ikebukuro. Recién acababa de cortar una llamada que había recibido y la que, al parecer, había sido importante, a juzgar por la sonrisa que esbozaba Izaya. La aludida, desde los estantes llenos de libros, sólo se limitó a girar su rostro, con una expresión casi impertérrita aunque, si alguien conocido la observase, notaría que la mujer se encontraba, claramente, sorprendida ante la pregunta.

— ¿No vas a abrir la oficina hoy?— le consultó, volviendo la vista al libro que estaba revisando, fingiendo desinterés.

— No. Hoy no abriremos, aunque hayamos venido hasta acá— le contestó, ufano, levantándose de la silla giratoria y enseñándole una sonrisa _casi_ inocente—. Es bueno hacer cosas como está de vez en cuando… ya sabes, salir y divertirse— concluyó, alzando los hombros, despreocupado.

— Tratándose de ti, dudo que simplemente se trate de ese motivo—puntualizó Namie, sin quitarle la vista de encima al libro.

— No tengo una razón especial. Sólo me gustaría pasear por Ikebukuro antes de que las cosas cambien— concluyó, sonriendo con malicia y girándose sobre sus talones, para observar a Ikebukuro por el enorme ventanal de su oficina.

— Shizuo, ¿estás seguro de qué es aquí?— le preguntó Tom Tanaka, parado tras la barra, mientras veía como Shizuo ordenaba las sillas, ya que el restaurante que ambos regentaban estaba pronto a abrir. No es que aquel restaurante fuese muy grande ni, mucho menos, lujoso. No. Sólo se trataba de un pequeño restaurante emergente, que servía platillos típicos japoneses a precios módicos y alcanzables para cualquier mortal con una situación económica promedio.

Algunos empleados ya estaban en la cocina, preparando la comida, mientras otros iban a los vestidores a cambiarse la ropa por el uniforme de trabajo. Shizuo, quien ya lucía su atuendo de camarero, bajó la última silla con estrepito, logrando que varios de sus compañeros, no así Tom— quien estaba acostumbrado a sus reacciones violentas— se sobresaltaran y se alejaran de él.

— ¡Si te digo que es aquí, es aquí!— gritó, con la rabia hirviéndole la sangre, aunque trataba, dentro de lo posible, de moderar sus acciones. No era recomendable tener un acceso violento en ese lugar, sobre todo por la cantidad de testigos y personas comunes y corrientes que estaban dentro del restaurant.

Shizuo ya estaba harto. De por sí no estaba habituado a que la paciencia estuviese de su lado pero su _superior_(2), con haberle preguntado por decima quinta vez lo mismo (sí, se había dado el lujo de contar las ocasiones del suceso), había rebalsado el vaso. Sin embargo, lo que más le cabreaba es que lo hiciese con ese tinte casi de incredulidad. Demonios, él no estaba mintiendo. Estaba seguro de que era aquí, en Ikebukuro, donde debían estar.

— Está bien Shizuo. No es que te ponga en duda ni nada por el estilo, pero como no hemos visto nada… tal vez, esta vez, _eso_ falló— le dijo, tratando de calmarlo y que comprendiese su punto, cosa bastante difícil si se toma en cuenta el temperamento de Heiwajima. Hubiese hablado abiertamente, pero no se podía dar el lujo de andar rebelando ese tipo de cosas a diestra y siniestra.

Shizuo, mirándolo a través de sus lentes, solo chitó y, tratando de ignorar lo que su superior estaba insinuando, se dirigió con paso cansino a las puertas del restaurante, listo para abrirlas.

Los diversos transeúntes, que caminaban aquellas horas de la mañana por las calles de Ikebukuro, se sorprendieron al ver a la motociclista negra pasar zumbando por las calles, tomando en cuenta que ella era una leyenda urbana de esos tiempos y, lo común para esos seres sobrenaturales, era estar escondidos a la vista de los seres humanos.

Celty, sin embargo, ya no prestaba atención a las miradas que se clavaban sobre ella, prosiguiendo su camino, acelerando levemente la velocidad de su motocicleta. Antes de que un idiota le lanzara una roca al casco, tirándolo lejos y dejando al descubierto su carencia de cabeza, nadie le prestaba demasiada atención. Vale, ver a una motociclista completamente de negro era un poco extraño, pero no demasiado como para que la gente la señalará con el dedo cada vez que la veía o, en su defecto, gritaran: "¡Mira es la motociclista negra! ¡La motociclista sin cabeza!"

Giró en una esquina, continuando aquella loca carrera para lograr alcanzar a su objetivo, que se movía a una velocidad impresionante. No cabía duda de que no se trataba de un ser humano. Era _otra_ cosa. Esquivo unos cuantos puestos de verduras y, decidida a correr unos cuantos riesgos para darle alcance, optó por tomar un atajo. Esta vez de seguro no se escaparía de su manos ni, mucho menos, de su arma.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado pero, al parecer, la profesora de Japonés aún no lo había notado, pues continuaba dictando su clase con total parsimonia. Algunos alumnos del 1ºB murmuraban entre sí, otros ignoraban a la profesora y otros pocos— casi ninguno a decir verdad— continuaban tomando apuntes. Erika y Walker pertenecían al primer grupo, si pudiésemos clasificarlos en alguno de ellos, ya que ambos habían comenzado a conversar en susurros desde hace quince minutos atrás.

— ¿Te la imaginas Yumacchi?— le consultó Erika, desde el puesto de atrás, conteniendo, apenas, la risa.

— Estoy intentando no hacerlo…— masculló su amigo, haciendo extraños ruidos con la boca, ya que apenas podía contener el carcajeo.

— Pero… ¿te la imaginas hablando con el acento de Osaka?— susurró Erika y continúo, a punto de explotar a causa de la imagen mental de Anri hablando de esa forma—. ¿Acaso no es gracioso?, fush...

— Bien, con esto damos terminada la clase— comunicó la profesora de Japonés, apenas se hubo percatado de la hora, liberando con ello a Erika y a Walker, quienes no dudaron ningún segundo más y se largaron a reír como si no quedase mañana. Algunos de sus compañeros los quedaron mirando por unos cuantos segundos, para luego dar vuelta el rostro y seguir su camino hacia los comedores del colegio(3).

Transcurrieron varios minutos en que el par de amigos solo se reía, hasta que la chica, calmándose, comenzó a respirar de manera que se acercaba más a la normal— Jajaja, hace tiempo que no reía tanto, Yumacchi— dijo Erika, limpiándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con escurrirse de sus ojos. Por su parte, Walker había dejado de reír y miraba el puesto de Sonohara, clavando una mirada seria sobre la compañera nueva. Apenas Karisawa se percató de esto, comenzó a mirar de reojo a su compañero y, con una voz inquisitiva e insinuadora, dijo—. Yumacchi… ¿no será que te enamoraste a primera vista de Anri?— le consultó Erika, refiriéndose, con mucha confianza, a Sonohara por el primer nombre.

— No. No es eso— contestó y añadió, haciendo notar los alrededores de Sonohara—. Pensé que todos se reunirían en torno a ella y le preguntarían cosas….

— Sí, tienes razón— le concedió Karisawa y continúo, mostrando una sonrisa retorcida, habitual solo cuando veía, imaginaba o hablaba de BL(4)—. ¿Qué tal si vamos para allá a recibirla como el mundo del anime/manga manda?

Walker secundó a su amiga y ambos, con sonrisas casi sicópatas, se dirigieron al puesto de Sonohara.

Cuando ya el sol se encontraba bajando de su punto álgido, Izaya Orihara y Namie Yagiri transitaban por las calles de Ikebukuro, las que reflejaban, impávidas, los rayos pálidos de ese sol blanco, sobre sus cabezas. Precediendo aquella pequeña marcha, se encontraba Izaya, tarareando una canción desconocida para Namie, quien lo seguía callada y pensativa.

Francamente, se le hacía bastante sospechosa la actitud del joven vestido de negro, debido a que, rara vez, abandonaba su oficina y, mucho menos, la cerraba, solo para ir a almorzar comida occidental. Lo más probable era que Izaya estuviese planeando algo, pensó Namie, sin poder ver las intenciones ocultas de Orihara.

— Izaaaayaaa— se escuchó una voz, interrumpiendo la caminata de la pareja y los pensamientos de Namie. El aludido, identificando ese tono de voz se giró para comprobar sus sospechas. Lo sabía. Se trataba de Shizuo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, bastardo?

— Are, ¿Shizu-chan?— consultó el otro, bromeando—. No esperaba verte por aquí, después de nuestra pelea anterior… cuéntame, ¿cómo se encuentran los pingüinos? ¿Y Kida?

— ¡Te mataré!— grito Shizuo por respuesta, arrancando, como si se tratase de una pequeña mochila, la máquina expendedora que se encontraba a un costado del restaurante que él mismo regentaba.

— ¡Wo! ¡Hay que correr, Namie!- exclamó Izaya, mientras tomaba la mano de su desprevenida acompañante y escapaban de Shizuo, quien solo deseaba acabar, de una vez por todas, con Izaya.

— Por favor, siéntate aquí— ofreció Kida, con galanterías baratas y grandes reverencias, mientras una sorprendida Anri miraba aquella recibida con un poco de recelo.

— No te preocupes, Anri— la animó Erika y añadió, explicando la situación poco común—. Kida es un don Juan, así que intentara conquistarte.

— ¡¿De quién estás hablando?! Yo no soy así— replicó el centro de atención, mientras reiteraba su invitación, ofreciéndole la silla a Sonohara.

Ante esa reacción, Erika, Walker y Mikado solo lanzaron un suspiro de resignación, pues esa conducta en Masaomi, cuando se acercaba alguna linda chica, era bastante habitual. Por supuesto, Anri Sonohara, la alumna nueva, entraba dentro de esta categoría. Lo más entretenido del asunto habia sido el momento en el que Kida había visto a Anri por primera vez, hace algunos minutos atrás.

Ambos, Masaomi y Mikado, estaban apostados fuera del comedor, a la espera de Walker y Erika, para ir todos juntos a almorzar aunque hoy, la pareja de amigos otaku se había retrasado más de lo habitual. Cuando Kida había comenzado a idear una teoría de lo que les hubiese podido ocurrir, Karisawa y Yumasaki hicieron su aparición, seguidos de una chica de gafas y cabello corto.

— ¿Te diste cuenta, Mikado?— le consultó Masaomi, con un rostro que intentaba parecer seductor— Esa chica se ha enamorado de mí. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué Dios me hizo semejante a Adonis?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando, Kida?— preguntó Mikado, sin entender a quien se refería su amigo, hasta que Walker y Erika se reunieron con ellos. Solo en ese punto, Mikado comprendió que Kida había quedado flechado, nuevamente, siendo Anri la escogida por el alegre muchacho. ¿Cuánto le duraría esta vez? Ryuugamine no tenía idea, pero solo sonrió, ante el reciente recuerdo y frente a la conversación que era sostenida ahora, en el comedor, mientras almorzaban.

— ¡Tsk!— chitó Shizuo, con más ira de la que podía soportar, dándole un potente puñetazo a la pared de un edificio de ladrillo, resquebrajándola en el proceso—. Ese bastardo…— masculló molesto, mientras salía del callejón en el que había perdido de vista a Izaya.

Lo cabreaba de sobremanera haberlo perseguido un buen trecho, por no decir unas cuantas manzanas de Ikebukuro, para solo toparse con las paredes desnudas y solitarias de ese callejón sin salida. Se le había pasado por la mente que, al tenerlo acorralado, por fin podría matarlo. Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta en la esquina que colindaba con dicho callejón, vio con sus propios ojos que Izaya ya no estaba. Había desaparecido, junto a su acompañante. Tenía más que claro que ese bastardo no era humano, gracias a la pelea que habían sostenido hace un año atrás, pero no entendía cómo diablos podía, como por arte de magia, desaparecer de manera instantánea. Molesto consigo mismo, sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió para llevárselo a la boca.

Apenas hubo pegado un par de piteadas, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y, raudo, decidió revisar su bandeja de entrada. Lo más probable, a juzgar por tipo de sonido que había escuchado, era que se tratase de un mensaje de texto.

El mensaje rezaba una escueta palabra que, aún así, era suficiente para informar a Shizuo: "Escapó".

Molesto al notar que su amiga, Celty, también había fracasado, lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo y, con la suela de su zapato, lo aplastó con rabia.

De seguro, el resto de ese día sería una mierda.

Fin Capítulo II: Ikebukuro, por un lado

By: Nana Walker

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

(1): Con gringo me refiero a los estadounidenses. Prefiero aclararlo porque no sé si en los demás países de habla hispana se use este tipo de denominación coloquial.

(2): Al igual que en Durarara!, Tom es sempai de Shizuo. Como ya advertí, no usaré ningún romanji, a excepción del Shizu-chan.

(3): No estoy segura, pero en muy pocas series de anime he visto que los alumnos tengan comedor para almorzar. Como soy Latinoamericana, quiero que Raika tenga comedor.

(4): BL es la abreviación de Boy's Love, vale decir, de productos en lo que el tema principal es el amor entre personajes masculinos. Creo que la explicación está de más, pero por si acaso prefiero aclararlo.

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! Sé que el capítulo dice poco y nada, pero el desarrollo será un poco lento y, como dice Kiri-san, se está desarrollando una trama mamástrofica x,DDDD (aunque poco original 8D). Por otro asunto— que no tiene nada que ver con el fic— ¡Aprendí a hacer los guiones largos (—)! *se revuelca*.

En fin, creo que eso sería. Espero que hayan disfrutado con este capítulo pero, por sobre todo, muchas gracias por leer.

Y recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo— y su espacio para dejar una crítica con respeto y argumento—! *agita una lata*

Bye bye y cuídense miles :3


	3. Ikebukuro, por el otro lado

**Título: **Labyrinth: III. Ikebukuro, por el otro lado

**Fandom: **Durarara!

**Claim: **Izaya Orihara, Mikado Ryuugamine.

**Extensión: **4556 palabras, después de la edición quedó 4457.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alternativo, no yaoi, trama poco original, actualizaciones lentas, personajes Ooceados y palabrotas. Tampoco utilizaré ningún tipo de romanji ni sujifos japoneses (ya sea —san, —kun o similares), a excepción del Shizu—chan que utiliza Izaya para referirse a Shizuo. En resumen, las mismas advertencias del capítulo anterior x,DU.

**Notas: **¡Holas gente! Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de Labyrinth *rueda*. La verdad, hace tiempo quería terminarlo, pero por la Uni y reto_diario, no podía, por lo que ahora estoy muy emocionada ;A;. Muchas gracias, de antemano, por leerlo y espero que lo disfruten 8D.

**Resumen del capítulo**: Un lado de Ikebukuro ya se había mostrado pero, ¿qué escondía el otro lado?

* * *

_**Labyrinth**_

_**III. Ikebukuro, por el otro lado**_

Comparada con las calles de Ikebukuro, esa azotea era mucho más fría e inhóspita, pues el viento la embestía sin preocupación ni consideración, arrasando con lo poco y nada que hubiera a su paso. El cabello de Namie Yagiri, una de las cosas más afectadas, se agitaba al ritmo de las ráfagas de aire, provocando que su dueña, un poco molesta ante esta ventolera rebelde, tratara de acomodarse los mechones azabaches de cabello detrás de su oreja, con escaso éxito. Un poco más adelante, cerca del barandal que impedía las caídas desgraciadas al vacío, se encontraba Izaya Orihara, observando hacia el callejón, que se encontraba al lado del edificio.

— Eres tan violento que eres incapaz de pensar, Shizu-chan— murmuró para sí, mientras se reía y burlaba de Shizuo—. Eres casi igual que un animalito.

Observó como Heiwajima, varios pisos más abajo, golpeaba la pared, completamente enfurecido y se largaba del callejón. Era tan estúpido.

— ¿Por qué no lo mataste?— interrumpió Namie, preguntándoselo con un tono de voz que denotaba una naturalidad aterradora, como si asesinar a alguien tuviese la misma importancia que comprar algo en la tienda más cercana. Acercándose a él, se detuvo a observar la calleja, recalcando—. Podrías haberlo hecho sin problemas.

— Ese no es mi estilo, Namie— contestó, sin despegar la vista del rubio, quien iba pateando cuanta cosa se le topara en su camino—. Para poder hacer ciertas cosas aún más entretenidas, hay que preparar las circunstancias. El fin no es lo único importante. Aún no ha llegado la hora, pero ten por seguro que lo mataré. Apenas llegué la hora, Shizu-chan morirá. Todo se cubrirá de rojo, hasta donde alcance la vista.

Apenas hubo dicho esto, Orihara rió como si no hubiera mañana. Porque pronto él se encargaría de eliminar ese mañana.

**XXX**

Hace un par de meses que no caminaba por ese sector de Ikebukuro, por lo que no le sorprendió— en lo absoluto— percatarse de la existencia de un nuevo restaurante en ese lugar. Contemplando el letrero que anunciaba, en rojo, el nombre del local, decidió entrar, para probar que tal eran los platillos que servían ahí. Sería una suerte que la comida que sirviesen fuese placentera, pues los precios eran mucho más bajos que en los otros locales dentro del rubro de comida típica japonesa, por lo que cabía, en toda justicia, desconfiar de la calidad de alimentos que utilizaban para preparar los platillos que ofrecían.

Sin embargo, como la curiosidad se comió al gato, hizo lo propio con Shinra Kishitani. Aún a riesgo de resultar intoxicado o, sin tanta exageración, probar una comida que dejara bastante que desear, entró en el local y se sentó en una de las mesas de la terraza, esperando que un mesero acudiese a tomar su orden.

**XXX**

— Seiji, Seiji~, ¿qué quieres comer?— canturreó una joven castaña, que usaba una gorrita blanca y poseía una enorme cicatriz alrededor de su cuello, mientras daba pequeños saltitos cerca de un muchacho serio que caminaba a su lado—. ¿Comida francesa, italiana o española? ¿Comida china, tal vez? ¿O prefieres comida rápida el día de hoy?

El muchacho se paró en seco frente a un nuevo local, que proclamaba su nombre en letras color bermellón, sugiriéndoselo a su acompañante.

La muchacha, curiosa, revisó el lugar con la vista, examinando a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí. Primero posó sus ojos en los clientes sentados en la terraza y, a continuación, fijó su mirada en el local, observando las paredes del mismo, como si pudiese ver el interior del restaurante.

De pronto su cuerpo, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, se tensó y sus ojos permanecieron fijos en uno de los meseros que salía del interior, provocando que Seiji también fijara su mirada en él: cabello tinturado y rubio, mirada arisca y gafas violetas, fueron las primeras cosas que le llamaron la atención de ese sujeto. Por lo demás, parecía un humano común y corriente, igual que él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Mika?— le preguntó, sin despegar la vista del sujeto que había causado tal turbación en la joven.

La muchacha, notando que Seiji metía la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón—seguramente empuñando la cuchilla que portaba siempre, por precaución—, le sonrió y tratando de relajar la situación, contestó:

— Sí, no te preocupes, Seiji. Almorcemos en otro lado.

El chico plantó sus ojos en ella, sorprendido por lo que escuchaba. De por sí, Mika siempre dejaba que él escogiese el lugar en el que almorzarían, todos los días, sin poner ningún tipo de objeción. Sin embargo, ahora eso había cambiado. Sin razón aparente, la muchacha parecía querer rehuir de ese lugar a toda costa, llegando a ser sus acciones sospechosas en demasía por lo nada frecuente de las mismas.

— Ese tipo, ¿te hizo algo, antes?— consultó, volviendo a fijar su vista en el rubio quien, al parecer, aún no notaba que lo observaban fijamente desde las cercanías.

— No. Claro que no— negó Mika Harima—. Pero me apetecería comer en otro lado el día de hoy. No te molesta, ¿cierto?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y, soltando la navaja dentro del bolsillo, tomó la mano de su acompañante, alejándose de ese lugar. Por ahora, lo mejor sería creer en las palabras de Harima. Ella tendría sus propias razones para huir de ahí.

La pareja continuó su camino, como si nada inusual hubiese pasado y, apenas se toparon con un cruce, dieron vuelta en la esquina, extraviándose en la enorme ciudad. En el laberinto de Ikebukuro. Sin embargo no se dieron cuenta que, durante todos aquellos segundos en los que habían mantenido la vista clavada en el mesero rubio, este último no había dejado de farfullar frases incomprensibles dirigidas a ellos y las que su cliente, sentado al lado de él, no pudo entender.

— Disculpa… quisiera ordenar algo…— balbució, un poco intimidado por el semblante furibundo de Shizuo, quien mantenía la vista clavada en la esquina donde la pareja había doblado. Shinra, tratando de llamar la atención de su mesero, tosió un poco.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Quisiera ordenar algo— respondió el otro, señalando el menú que sostenía en sus manos.

Shizuo, chitando, decidió que por esta ocasión no le seguiría la pista a ese par, que lo había mirado de forma tan penetrante y sospechosa. Tal vez la muchacha se había atemorizado— porque ese sentimiento se reflejó en sus facciones— ya que, posiblemente, podría haberlo visto haciendo uso de su Gracia en un pasado no tan lejano. También podrían existir otras razones pero, si realmente iban tras la caza de sujetos como él, tarde o temprano se terminarían topando. Después de todo, Ikebukuro no era una ciudad tan grande.

— Bien, déjeme coger su orden— expresó, lo más sereno que, a esas alturas, podía estar. Ya pensaría junto a Celty como proceder.

Mientras esto ocurría, cerca de la puerta lateral del restaurante, se estacionaba un camión que, al parecer, traía un portentoso cargamento de pescados y mariscos. Apenas se hubo detenido, del asiento del acompañante se bajó un tipo corpulento y negro, a todas luces extranjero, que— superficialmente— infundía temor debido a su complexión. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la puerta lateral del local y tocó el timbre, mientras revisaba un papel con la mirada.

— ¿Sí?— lo interrumpió una voz, obligándolo a clavar la vista en el sujeto—de traje— que había abierto la puerta. Lo primero en lo que se fijó Simon fue en las rastas que utilizaba por peinado y la sensación despreocupada que transmitía—. ¿Puedo ayudarle?— consultó Tom, al notar que el hombre negro no mostraba señales de expresar el por qué del requerimiento.

— Vengo a entregar una orden de mariscos y pescados que pidieron desde este lugar— contestó Simón, enseñando la orden que llevaba en la mano y la cual Tanaka, apenas verla, confirmó.

Haciendo señas del lugar por el cual debía llevar la carga, fue guiando a Simón quien, al parecer, era el único que estaba facultado para el enorme trabajo que significaba carga tal cantidad de alimentos. Apenas hubo dejado el cargamento en el frigorífico del restaurante, se atrevió a comentar:

— ¿Shizuo está molesto de nuevo el día de hoy?

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo conoces?— consultó el moreno, sorprendido de que Shizuo mantuviese algún tipo de relación con un sujeto cómo él.

— Sí. Un día lo detuve porque estaba arrojando muchas máquinas expendedoras— contestó, en su precario japonés—. Podría haber lastimado a algún inocente.

— Ya veo. ¿Acaso hoy también…?

— No pero, de camino acá, habían rastros de su fuerza— explicó y agregó, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¡No es bueno pelear! Shizuo debería darse cuenta que eso sólo trae problemas.

— Aunque lo que dices es cierto, dudo que Shizuo cambie— contestó Tom para luego, por haber cobrado más confianza con el desconocido, presentarse—. Tom Tanaka, mucho gusto.

— Simon Breshnev, igualmente— respondió el otro, extendiendo una de sus enormes manazas.

**XXX**

Apenas terminó de comer, Shinra no pudo quedar más complacido. Francamente, al almuerzo del día de hoy le había tenido escasa fe y se había preparado— mentalmente— para sufrir una indigestión, pero la comida había excedido sus expectativas. ¡Simplemente había estado deliciosa!

Limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, llamó al mesero que lo había atendido hace un rato atrás, pidiéndole la cuenta. Apenas el rubio se acercó y le hubo dicho el precio, Kishitani comenzó a sacar el dinero de su billetera mientras, con un poco de curiosidad mal disimulada, abría la conversación.

— La comida realmente ha estado excelente… es un milagro considerando que sus precios son muy bajos— elogió y viendo que el mesero de gafas violeta no seguía la conversación, decidió darle un empujoncito—. ¡De seguro viene mucha gente a comer aquí!

— Más o menos— contestó Shizuo, cortante, mientras contaba los billetes y, de paso, su propina.

— Me imagino que debe venir mucha gente a degustar sus platillos. Ya sabes, no sólo personas de clase media, cómo tú o yo— completó y añadió, tratando de llevar su conversación al punto que quería—. O incluso, puedo pensar que no sólo vienen personas aquí.

Heiwajima, notando que ese hombre estaba haciendo alusión a alguien en particular, guardó los billetes y mirándolo a la cara, le preguntó en un tono cortante, para obligarlo ir al grano—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Yo… pues, resulta que estoy haciendo una investigación sobre los mitos y leyendas de Ikebukuro— explicó, benévolo—. Quiero hacer una compilación sobre el folclor local, tratando de buscar no sólo información en fuentes escritas.

— ¿Y?

— Ese es el punto. También me interesan los testimonios y, por lo que he escuchado decir, hay alguien que se pasea por aquí bastante seguido y que, ciertamente, me puede ayudar.

Shizuo guardó silencio, lo que no significaba que no entendiese a quien se refería su cliente. La respuesta era obvia. Sin embargo, no podía decirle con tanta ligereza que Celty se paseaba siempre por las cercanías del local, por una cuestión de cuidado. Ese tipo, que parecía un humano común y corriente, podía perfectamente no serlo.

— ¡Hablo de la motociclista sin cabeza!— confirmó Shinra, cansado del silencio de su mesero—. Sé que puede resultar un poco molesto, pero quería ver si cabe la posibilidad de hablar…

Repentinamente, sin terminar su petición, el profesor guardó silencio mientras su vista quedaba clavada en la calle colindante a las terrazas del restaurante, cosa que Shizuo notó al instante. Para ver qué cosa era tan interesante había ahí como para enmudecer a su cliente en un segundo, giró su rostro, topándose con quien menos quería hacerlo en esos instantes. ¡Mierda! Era Celty. Shinra, maravillado por tan fantasmagórica visión, se levantó arrastrando la silla y, al ver que la motociclista sin cabeza doblaba por el costado del restaurante, bajando la velocidad de su vehículo, no dudó en seguirla.

Sin embargo, Shizuo, con una sola mano, lo detuvo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— le consultó Heiwajima, calmado, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de acontecimientos. Contestase lo que contestase, sólo bastaba un ligero movimiento de sus manos para aventarlo lejos. No sería nada difícil deshacerse de ese sujeto.

— ¡Ne-necesito hablar con ella! ¡Es muy importante!— exclamó el otro, temblando de pies a cabeza pero tratando, en lo posible, de mantener su temple pues intuía que, a juzgar por la reacción de hoy, no tendría más oportunidades de entrevistarla.

— ¿No me digas?— expresó Shizuo, sonriendo.

En ese momento, fue cuando Shinra Kishitani realmente temió por su vida. Ese tono de voz y esa sonrisa no presagiaban ningún buen augurio.

**XXX**

— He estado pensando…— expresó Erika, con la emoción en un punto culminante, para llamar la atención de sus amigos y de Anri, quienes se giraron para darle a entender que la escuchaban—. ¡¿Por qué no hacemos ahora una fiesta de bienvenida para Anri?!

Todos quedaron callados en el portón del colegio ante lo repentino del ofrecimiento. Apenas habían salido de clases, hace quince minutos atrás, habían notado que Karisawa lucía particularmente emocionada aunque, de antemano, no se habían enterado del motivo. El primero en reaccionar fue Kida quien, con las cejas ligeramente curvadas, interrumpió.

— Pero, Karisawa… si hubiésemos querido hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Anri, ¿no tendríamos que haber pensado en ella cuando la festejada no estuviese?— recalcó, señalando con ambas manos a Sonohara, quien permanecía al lado de ellos.

— Masaomi tiene razón— secundó Mikado—. Además, los padres de Sonohara se pueden preocupar por ella si llega más tarde a casa…

— No creo que eso suceda… francamente— interrumpió Walker y añadió, preguntándole a la chica nueva, sólo para confirmar sus sospechas—. Vives sola, ¿cierto?

— Eh... sí…— contestó Sonohara, sorprendida ante la perspicacia del chico, pues no sabía cómo se había enterado de eso. Tratando de no pensar que Yumasaki era un acosador, se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¡Mentira! ¡¿Adivinó?!

— No sabía que tenías poderes extrasensoriales, Walker.

— No fue nada…— respondió el otaku, halagado y añadió, confiado, alzando el dedo índice—. Suponer que ella vive sola es lo normal, ¿cierto, Karisawa?

— ¡Obvio! ¡Después de todo, Anri es una Magical Girl(1)!— exclamó Erika, casi en un estado extremo de apoteosis y, tomando las manos de Anri entre las suyas, se acercó con el fin de cerciorarse de ello—, ¿no es así, Anri?

– Esto… yo…

Mikado y Masaomi sólo rieron ante eso, pues nunca se imaginaron que sus amigos, de una forma tan eficiente, hubiesen convertido a la muchacha de cabello corto en la heroína de un manga. Un poco más animado, Kida interrumpió el ensueño de los dos fanáticos del anime, fingiendo una tosecita para que ese par le prestase atención.

— Si Anri no tiene problemas, ¿qué tal si vamos a un karaoke?

— ¡Buena idea!— gritaron Erika y Walker al unísono, entusiasmados con la proposición, levantando ambas manos para darle más ambiente festivo al entorno.

— No tienen porque hacer eso…— balbuceó la muchacha, un poco incómoda ante tanta familiaridad, no estando acostumbrada a ella.

— No te preocupes Sonohara– expresó Mikado, sonriéndole—. Aunque se vean muy raros, son buena gente— concluyó, señalando al par otaku, provocando que Anri se riera.

— ¿Esa risa significa que ya está decidido?— consultó Kida, con una teatralidad un poco exagerada, recibiendo por respuesta un asentimiento avergonzado de la chica nueva.

— Nosotros no somos raros, ¿cierto, Karisawa?

— Así es, Yumacchi. Si Ryuugamine le dice esas cosas a Anri… ¡se hará una idea equivocada de nosotros!

— Lo dudo. Sólo le he dicho la verdad.

— Aún así…

— ¡Let's go(2)!— exclamó Masaomi, interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión y guiándolos por la calle, mientras todos lo seguían y comenzaban a hablar sobre avisar en sus casa, sobre nuevos tomos de manga a la venta y sobre mucho que se divertirían cantando hasta quedar afónicos.

**XXX**

Nunca se imaginó, ni siquiera por asomo, que su jefe fuese a enviar la información tan esperada de una manera tan común y corriente, siendo cómo era. Apenas, esa tarde, Namie y él hubieron terminado de comer, en un restaurante lejos de su enemigo cuasi jurado, se dirigieron de vuelta a casa pues, en cualquier minuto, Izaya podría recibir detalles más específicos de la misión que se le había esbozado en la mañana, mediante la llamada hecha a su teléfono móvil.

Como si hubiese adivinado, por arte de magia, que los datos de su nueva misión llegarían esa tarde a sus manos, los hubo recibido, mediante correo electrónico.

— Pensé que Él te encomendaría la misión de una forma un poco menos… ordinaria— apuntó Yagiri, haciendo referencia al medio por el que había llegado el mensaje y, escéptica, se atrevió a insinuar—. ¿Estás seguro que ese correo es de su parte?

— ¿Y de quién más podría ser?

— De cualquiera— puntualizó, echando un vistazo al monitor del computador negro, que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de caoba lustrada. Apenas hubo registrado, con meticulosidad, ese mail con su vista, se fijó en algo que la dejó perpleja—. No puede ser…

— ¿Qué te dije? Este correo es de parte de Él— reafirmó Izaya, sonriendo confiado, mientras le señalaba el espacio del remitente del correo el cual— a pesar de que debería mostrar una dirección de correo— estaba vacío por completo.

Fijando su vista en la pantalla, se limitó a observar la fotografía de Mikado Ryuugamine, mientras leía los datos del muchacho pues, como Él le había señalado por la mañana, ese chico sería su protegido. Por lo que podía percatarse al leer su información, no vivía lejos de ahí y el instituto, al cual asistía, también quedaba cerca. Por lo demás, parecía un joven japonés común y corriente. De seguro, si se lo topase en la calle, no notaría la diferencia entre este y la masa informe de ciudadanos que recorrería, probablemente, la ciudad. Continuó leyendo la información hasta que, una parte de ella, lo dejó un poco perplejo, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la noticia que, de una forma bastante particular, se le revelaba.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada~, nada~— contestó el joven de cabello azabache, riendo ante la fotografía de Masaomi Kida, que se encontraba en el apartado de "Relaciones de Mikado Ryuugamine"—. Sólo me sorprende que cierto personaje se aparezca en el tablero. Aunque…— expresó, dando vueltas en su silla giratoria—… dudo mucho que dure lo suficiente para disfrutar del juego que comenzará en la ciudad. Oh, sí… no durará mucho.

Girando su rostro hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, notó una sombra irregular pasar fugazmente cerca de ella. Eso sólo podía significar una sola cosa: ya faltaba poco.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se encontraba sonriéndole al vidrio.

**XXX**

— ¡Aún no puedo creerlo! ¡Gracias, gracias, Ryuugamine!— exclamó Erika, con un tomo de manga en la mano, mientras con la otra le tomaba una mano al aludido.

— No…, no es para tanto— contestó Mikado, con una mano en la cabeza y un leve rubor en sus mejillas por la forma, un poco exagerada, que tenía su amiga de agradecer.

— ¡No, no! Nos has salvado la vida, amigo— contradijo Walker, enseñando el nuevo tomo de Dengeki Bunko que había salido a la venta esa mañana—. No le quites importancia a tu gran hazaña.

Ryuugamine, sin saber cómo detener a sus fervientes amigos, se limitó a reír, nervioso, tratando de recordar como la situación había llegado a ese punto.

Ahora que podía rememorar, hace un rato atrás, de camino al karaoke, se habían topado con una adivina que leía el futuro en la calle, a cambio de un aporte voluntario. Saki se llamaba, según mal no recordaba. La susodicha, por puesto, sólo tenía una pequeña mesilla redonda, cubierta con un tapete largo y purpureo y, sobre este, una bola de cristal bastante sucia, utilizando como anuncio un pliego de cartulina el cuál informaba de sus servicios como profeta.

Erika, un poco emocionada al creer en ese tipo de cosas esotéricas, se había dirigido a ella, portando la bolsa con dos tomos nuevos de Dengeki Bunko (uno para ella y otro para Yumacchi) en una mano y su bolso en otro, dejando la bolsa con mangas al lado de la pequeña mesilla y, fervorosa, le pidió que le leyese la fortuna.

La otra muchacha— sí, la adivina parecía de la edad de ellos—, con una sonrisa, comenzó a hacer una lectura del futuro a su amiga, utilizando una baraja española y haciendo, como ella misma les había informado, la tirada de 21 cartas(3). Mientras todos observaban el arte de la oráculo, Masaomi le decía, al oído, gran parte de lo que la adivina, segundos después, le diría a Erika, alegando que ese tipo de cosas eran una gran estafa y que él, sin tanto espectáculo, podía decirle lo mismo a Erika.

Al haber terminado, Karisawa intentó darle el aporte en pago a la lectura de cartas, pero la otra chica se negó, argumentando que, siendo hoy el día en el cual su cambio en la vida comenzaba, se la regalaba.

— Quizás hoy estoy de suerte— murmuró Erika, despidiéndose de la profeta con una mano, mientras se dirigía, junto a sus amigos, al local de karaoke que quedaba cerca.

Apenas avanzaron unos cuantos metros, Mikado, identificando al fin que era lo que él sentía que le faltaba a Karisawa, se atrevió a señalárselo.

— Karisawa, ¿los tomos de Dengeki Bunko?

Y ahí, se formó el caos: Erika gritó, invocó a unos cuantos dioses— o personalidades del manga, no lo sabía con certeza—, mientras Walker le recriminaba su torpeza y sugería regresar en sus pasos para ver si aún tenían oportunidad de recuperar los libros. Sin embargo, no se imaginaron que la misma adivina les diera alcance, con la bolsa en las manos.

— Se… te quedó… esto…— puntualizó, entre jadeos, extendiéndole la bolsa con los adorados mangas.

Y eso había ocurrido.

A pesar de que la adivina fue quien se los llevó, Erika y Walker no cesaban de agradecérselo— aún estando ya en una sala del karaoke— porque, según ellos, si él no hubiese hecho notar el hecho, hubiesen entrado al local, impidiendo toda posibilidad de que la adivina los encontrase.

— Vamos… no es para tanto— balbuceó Mikado, tratando de restarle importancia el hecho y, tomando el control en sus manos, comenzó a escoger otra canción—. ¿A quién le toca ahora?

— Creo que le tocaba a Sonohara— respondió el otaku, lanzando una mirada preocupada hacia la puerta.

— Se está tardando mucho, ¿no?— opinó la chica, y añadió, en un tono sugerente—. ¡Tal vez ella y Kida…!

— ¿Ella y Kida… qué?— consultó Ryuugamine, sin entender a que se refería con esa declaración polémica, a juzgar por el tono de voz empleado.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Anri salió, alegando ir al baño y Kida, muy atentamente, se ofreció a acompañarla— explicó—. Aunque una chica vaya al lavabo con el fin de maquillarse, no demora tanto. Y Kida, vamos, todos saben que es un mujeriego innato, ¿no?

— Entonces, él debe estar…

— Conquistándola. Sí, eso mismo— afirmó Erika, con un movimiento de cabeza—. Y cómo Sonohara es algo callada y moe, aunque Kida se le tirara encima con el fin de violarla, ella no opondría resistencia.

— ¡No puedes decir algo referente a violación tan calmada!— exclamó el chico, añadiendo, quizás con el fin de autoconvencerse a sí mismo de que la loca teoría de su amiga era falsa y disparatada—. Además, no creo que Kida sea capaz de hacer algo así…

— Apoyo a Mikado en eso— secundó Walker—. Karisawa, eso no se llama violación, porque Sonohara terminaría aceptando y disfrutándolo. Eso siempre pasa. Así que, en términos prácticos, Kida no la estaría violando.

— ¡¿En qué mundo retorcido pasa eso?!

— En el anime y el manga siempre ocurre, ¿cierto?— apunto Erika, con total naturalidad—. Es normal.

Mikado, sin poder creer que sus amigos aún siguiesen confundiendo la ficción con la realidad, sólo se limitó a suspirar, dando aviso de ir a buscar al otro par. No se sentía realmente preparado para combatir con éxito la lógica del par otaku. Por lo menos, no ahora. Además, no podía negar que esa tardanza también le preocupaba un poco y sabía que no podría relajarse sin saber lo que había retardado el regreso de Sonohara y Masaomi.

Irguiéndose y, a paso lento, salió de la estancia, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y provocando, con esa acción, una extraña reacción en la chica otaku, quien se retorcía en la silla, con una sonrisa curvada adornando sus mejillas, mientras balbuceaba algo de "lo sabía".

— ¿Qué te pasa, Karisawa?— preguntó el rubio, preocupado por su amiga, la que correspondió a ese gesto con una sonrisa un poco brillante. Oscuramente brillante.

— ¿No lo ves?— apuntó, señalando los hechos como si estos diesen un veredicto inequívoco— Pobre Ryuugamine. Debe ser muy difícil controlar a un seme como Kida, siendo como es. Pero aún así lo intenta. ¡Es realmente conmovedor!— exclamó emocionada, mientras su amigo colocaba una mueca de asco.

— Estás loca, Karisawa— masculló el rubio, mientras escogía la canción "Uragiri no Yuuyake" entre la lista, para cantarla.

Aún con esa teoría y, con cualquier otra que hubiese salido de sus labios, no podría estar más lejos de la realidad.

No podría ni siquiera imaginar cómo, en esos momentos, Anri se encontraba de pie, mirando la pared del pasillo al fondo del local, sin despegar la vista del muro. Tampoco podría vislumbrar a Masaomi, quien se encontraba detrás de ella, apuntando a su cuello con algo afilado, un cuchillo o una navaja, tal vez, que, aparentemente, sostenía con una de sus manos. Sin embargo, si nos acercamos más a la pareja, notamos con mayor precisión de que se trata: no son armas corto pulsantes que Kida hubiese podido estar llevando en sus bolsillos momentos antes, sino que se trataban de sus propios dedos, cada uno transfigurado en algún arma blanca, separados a unos escasos milímetros del cuello de Anri, que parecían ya estarlo cortando si no fuera porque la piel de la muchacha se mantenía intacta.

Aún así, la chica miraba impasible a la pared como si esa situación no fuera lo suficientemente sobrenatural y peligrosa para ella.

— ¡Responde!— le exigió Masaomi, amenazante—. Si no lo haces, te rebanaré el cuello aquí y ahora. Vas tras Mikado, ¿cierto?

— Si así fuera, ¿qué serías capaz de hacer para impedirlo?— le consultó, girando su cuello lentamente y observando, con sus pupilas teñidas de carmín, al rubio, quien no salía de su asombro.

¡No podía ser! Esa chica tampoco era humana. No, era incluso mucho peor que eso.

Esa muchacha era un demonio.

Sabiendo finalmente a lo que se enfrentaría, llevó su mano al teléfono móvil que tenía en el bolsillo. No había contactado con esos dos desde lo ocurrido hace un año atrás, pero esta situación lo ameritaba.

Sabía que no podría derrotarla solo.

Fin Capítulo III: Ikebukuro, por el otro lado.

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

**XXX**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

(1): Con Magical Girl me refiero a esas niñitas, típicas en los animes, que hacen uso de poderes, dados por un animalito muy lindo y se transforman con vestidos rosas muy chillones. Orz, se nota mucho que odio el anime/manga con esa temática.

(2): A Kida, de vez en cuando, le dan sus taldos anglo y dice algunas palabras en inglés (según lo que noté en el anime). De vez en cuando, pondré palabras en inglés en sus diálogos, para simular sus taldos.

(3): Por lo que estuve googleando, la tirada de 21 cartas en la baraja española sirve específicamente para ver en el futuro. So, no soy muy entendida en el tema, así que si hay incoherencias ahí, me dicen por fa.


	4. Sin explicación

**Título: **Labyrinth — IV. Sin explicación.

**Fandom: **Durarara!

**Claim: **Izaya Orihara, Mikado Ryuugamine.

**Extensión: **2248 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alternativo. Un poco de OoC, creo.

**Resumen del capítulo**: El día en Ikebukuro termina vertiginosamente.

* * *

_**Labyrinth**_

_**IV. Sin explicación**_

— Sería capaz de eliminarte si fuera necesario. Haré cualquier cosa para proteger a Mikado— declaró Masaomi, buscando en su lista de contactos el número telefónico de Celty o Shizuo. Tenía que llamarlos cuanto antes, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantener tan calmada la situación y no quería arriesgarse a provocar algún espectáculo demasiado llamativo.

Obviamente, aún no podía imaginar la cara que pondría Heiwajima— ni que hablar de la de Celty, quien ni siquiera tenía la cabeza pegada al cuerpo— al verlo ahí, vivito y coleando, haciendo gala de la Gracia que supuestamente no debería tener pero, en esos instantes, pensar en alguna explicación quedaba fuera de contexto: lo único importante era poder contactarlos, antes de que la situación pasara a mayores.

Las explicaciones ya vendrían después.

— ¡Masaomi!

O, quizá, tendría que darlas ahora, pero a otra persona: Mikado era quien, con los ojos abiertos como platos, contemplaba la escena desde el otro extremo del pasillo, sin siquiera moverse, como si estuviera viendo algo fuera de toda lógica y comprensión. Sin saber que excusa inventar, Kida se limitó a esconder la mano transfigurada en su bolsillo, esperando lograr engañarlo con ello.

— No puedo creer que Karisawa haya tenido razón— murmuró, acercándose al par que lo miraba en silencio. Tratando de distender el ambiente, que era tan pesado como el plomo, optó por dirigirle primero la palabra a Anri—. Sonohara, te estábamos esperando. Es tu turno para el karaoke.

— Oh, lo siento. Iré enseguida, Ryugamine— dijo, adelantándose y doblando en la esquina del pasillo. Apenas la muchacha se perdió de vista, Mikado se detuvo de golpe y, sin siquiera dar aviso, comenzó a trajinar los bolsillos de su amigo.

— Mikado, aquí no~— farfulló Kida, en un vano intento por tomar la situación con humor.

Comenzó a retorcerse y menearse mientras hacía sonidos extraños— cuasi orgásmicos—, fingiendo con ello una clara invasión de su espacio personal por parte de Ryugamine, quien se erguía en ese escenario ficticio casi como su violador. Apenas Mikado notó como un par de chicas (que en ese momento se dirigían al sanitario) se reían entre dientes y mantenían la vista fija en ellos dos, se percató de cuán extraña debía de verse la situación por lo que, azorado, sacó sus manos de los bolsillos de su amigo.

— Sé que soy sexy e irresistible— declaró Kida, sin pelos en la lengua—. Pero eso no significa que sea así de fácil, Hotkado(1).

— ¡Yo no te estaba revisando con ese tipo de intenciones!

— ¡¿Ah~?! Vamos, sé que me tienes ganas amigo y no te culpo— le resarció, guiñándole un ojo—. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie la pasión secreta que tienes por mí~ aunque debo, desde ya, decir que no a la proposición. Si no me gustaran las chicas, créeme que hubiese dicho que sí a tu propuesta, pero ya me conoces. De todos modos, podemos seguir sien…

— Vi como apuntabas con algo al cuello de Sonohara— lo cortó Mikado, susurrándole para que sólo él le escuchara—. Bueno… creí ver eso y pensé que lo habías escondido en tu bolsillo pero, de seguro, debo haber visto cosas ya que, ¿por qué rayos traerías una navaja a cuestas?

Masaomi hizo una mueca fugaz, de algo que Mikado no pudo describir, para luego empujarlo a la sala.

— Volvamos a la sala, antes de que Karisawa comience a imaginar cosas— susurró, guiñando un ojo y exhibiendo la habitual sonrisa que ocupaba para coquetearle a las chicas.

— Tienes razón— apoyó Mikado liderando la vuelta a la sala, tratando de dejar de pensar en lo que creía haber visto.

Debe haber sido mi imaginación, divagó, abriendo la puerta del salón en el que sus amigos se encontraban. Apenas entraron, ambos quedaron boquiabiertos, pues vieron a Sonohara con micrófono en mano, sosteniendo una extraña pose, mientras Karisawa le agarraba los senos.

— ¡Quizá no seas una Magical Girl, sino una viajera del tiempo! ¡Deberíamos crear un club para que puedas usar un traje de sirvienta!(2)

— ¡¿Q-q-q-qué estás haciendo, Karisawa?!

La muchacha otaku soltó a Anri y, tomando el micrófono, se limitó a anunciar que era su turno.

**XXX**

¿Cómo se había salvado? Gracias a la misericordia de esa deidad, quien había tenido la compasión y la autoridad necesaria— si no era eso último, al menos la cercanía emocional— con el mesero del cabello teñido para pedirle que lo soltara. Shinra miraba hipnotizado, en la cocina de aquel restaurante barato, a la motociclista sin cabeza— acompañada del mesero que casi lo saca a rastras del lugar y de un hombre moreno con _dreadlocks_— explicando (mediante su PDA) que había visto a Kishitani en un par de oportunidades, en las que claramente él había estado siguiéndola. El mesero, de nombre Shizuo, le miraba de reojo, con una expresión para nada de amigable, mientras la motociclista proseguía su relato. Apenas terminó, volteándose, se dirigió a Shinra.

— "¿Se puede saber por qué me estás siguiendo?"— digitó en su dispositivo electrónico, mostrándoselo a Kishitani para que pudiese entablar una conversación con ella.

— N-no…— respiró hondo, para calmarse y poder continuar—. No he estado siguiéndote con una mala intención. He escuchado todos los rumores que hay sobre ti y, pues veras, soy profesor de historia, pero estoy enormemente interesado en el folclor local. De hecho, he estado haciendo varias investigaciones al respecto, por lo que pensé que hablar con una de las leyendas en cuestión sería muy fructífero para mi trabajo.

— "¿Leyenda?"

— Sí, si no estoy equivocado, tú debes ser una dullahan, ¿no?

— Dulla…— murmuró Shizuo.

— … han— terminó Tom la frase.

Luego ambos se largaron a reír estrepitosamente, felicitándolo por lo buen humorista que era. Celty los miraba a ambos y luego a Kishitani alternadamente, pidiéndoles que se callaran, pero con escaso éxito. Después de un rato lleno de risas y coronados por la expresión estupefacta del profesor, se hizo el silencio y Sturluson, con los hombros un poco caídos, como si toda esa situación le diera pena, digitó un par de palabras en su aparato.

Shinra, sin poder creer lo que leía, se limitó a dejar escapar un pequeño "¿qué?" de los labios, como si le hubieran informado que el mundo se acabaría mañana.

**XXX**

Definitivamente Mika Harima no se estaba comportando de manera normal. Primero, le había pedido ser ella quien escogiera el lugar en el que almorzarían— situación que nunca antes se había dado— y ahora le pedía, muy encarecidamente entre pucheros y caras tiernas, ir al límite de la ciudad.

— Pasaremos a comprar unos pastelillos caseros que venden en el límite. Son los más deliciosos del distrito, créeme, Seiji. La señora tiene una receta centenaria, transmitida de generación en generación y con ella prepara toda clase de pastelillos exóticos y deliciosos— explicó la muchacha, guiñándole un ojo—. Además, nunca has viajado fuera (o al menos hasta la frontera) de Ikebukuro, ¿no?

— No es que me importe mucho ir a las afuera de la ciudad— murmuró el muchacho, sin darle importancia al asunto—. Además, si no pruebo esos pasteles no importará, mientras no los coma, será como si nunca hubieran existido, al menos para mí.

La muchacha hizo un puchero y, como si fuera una niña pequeña, se agachó y se quedó mirando fijamente al suelo.

— Si no me acompañas, no me moveré de aquí— murmuró—. Siempre vamos a donde tú quieres, Seiji. No te cuesta nada acompañarme.

El muchacho, para poder hablar más en privado con ella, se agachó, quedando a su altura y trató de verle el rostro y la expresión que tenía en esos momentos, sin poder lograrlo. Suspirando, se le vino a la mente la pregunta que siempre había querido hacerle a Mika y que nunca había podido, pues siempre pasaba algo que interrumpía el momento.

— Por casualidad, ¿esto está relacionado con esa rara habilidad tuya de no envejecer?

La muchacha no respondió nada y se limitó a voltear su rostro hacia Yagiri, aún haciendo pucheros.

— ¿Te diste cuenta?

Vamos, eso estaba ofendiendo su inteligencia. Podría parecer un tipo bastante serio y quizá despistado, pero desde que tenía memoria, Harima siempre había lucido exactamente igual: no había engordado, el cabello no le había crecido, su estatura no había variado, no tenia arrugas ni nada que revelara la edad que debería tener y su voz no había cambiado ni un ápice. Tendría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de esa anormalidad.

— Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo. Quise preguntarte antes, pero no se dio la oportunidad— contestó, levantándose y mirando a un punto aleatorio de la calle.

— Ya veo— Mika también se levantó y, poniéndose más seria, lo miró fijamente—. No tiene relación directa con mi habilidad, pero si conmigo y contigo. Tenemos que revisar como se encuentra la situación en el límite de la ciudad para saber si podremos seguir viviendo como lo hemos hecho, Seiji— completó la frase con una sonrisa cantarina, nada acorde a lo que le explicaba al muchacho.

— ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de esto antes?— preguntó Yagiri, un poco enfadado con Harima por haberle ocultado esta información (si es que podría llamarse así a palabras con ambiguo sentido)—. Desde que tengo memoria nunca me habías contado nada de esto.

Mika desvió la mirada y guardó silencio. Los autos continuaron pasando y el mundo no se detuvo ante su indecisión. Nunca se había detenido, estuviese donde estuviese, y esta no sería la primera vez que se diese una excepción. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado ahora. Seiji le exigía, por primera vez, que ella también avanzase junto al mundo y parecía no ceder ante su silencio. Mika no sabía si contarle a Seiji sería la forma adecuada de poder arreglar las interferencias y agujeros que tuviese ese mundo pero, sin lugar a dudas, este hecho— insignificante a primera vista— marcaba una diferencia sin precedentes. Aclarándose con gracia la garganta, decidió responderle.

— Primero, veamos el límite. Te prometo que si hay algún cambio significativo, te lo explicaré.

— ¿Por qué no puede ser ahora?— exigió cortante, mirándola a los ojos.

Un silencio incomodo se extendió entre los dos, cual cometa Halley, mientras todo seguía moviéndose. Las pupilas de la muchacha miraron a todos lados y, a la vez, a ninguno. Al final, enfocó sus ojos en los de Seiji y trató de hablar normalmente, cosa que no pudo, pues la voz se le quebró apenas pronunció la primera silaba.

— Tengo miedo, Seiji— expresó la muchacha, mientras el labio inferior comenzaba a tiritarle—. Me aterroriza lo que pueda suceder. Hemos estado mucho tiempo así y ya ves, no ha sucedido nada malo. Pienso que si te lo cuento, quizá todo cambie para peor y termine muy mal.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio: Mika parecía estar a punto de llorar, mientras se mordía el labio inferior; Seiji la miraba serio, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Dio un suspiro nuevamente y la abrazó, apoyando su mentón en la coronilla de su cabeza.

— Está bien. Cuéntamelo cuando quieras— musitó, soltándola y adelantándose a la parada de autobuses. Notando que sólo eran sus pasos quienes, en ese momento, se dirigían en esa dirección, se volteó y esbozando un amago de sonrisa, dijo—. Vamos, Mika.

— ¡Sí, Seiji!— exclamó la muchacha con una sonrisa, dando pequeños saltitos para alcanzar al muchacho.

Mika se colgó del brazo de Yagiri, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, decidiendo que, pasara lo que pasara, no se separarían. No esta vez, al menos.

**XXX**

La noche cayó en Ikebukuro y el ruido, la falta de estrellas y esa atmosfera neblinosa y amortajada, entre luces de neón y personas de dudosa reputación, se hicieron presentes en la calle. Kishitani, sin embargo, no notaba nada de esto porque, después del encuentro con la motociclista sin cabeza, se había ido directo al primer bar que había encontrado en el camino. Nunca había tomado al alcohol como primera opción en el campo de tratar depresiones o bajones anímicos, pero lo que le había respondido la motociclista sin cabeza había derrumbado parte de su vida.

— "_No soy una Dullahan"._

Buscas toda tu vida un tesoro.

— _¿Qué eres entonces?_

Recibes la burla y los insultos de los demás por pensar que ese tesoro, digno de algún estrafalario cuentos de hadas, realmente existe y cuando crees que realmente existe, te llega un martillazo lo suficientemente fuerte en la mollera que te hace despertar.

— "_Soy humana"._

Tomó otro sorbo de vodka y apoyó sus mejillas contra la mesa de la barra, mientras pensaba en esas horribles ganas de vomitar que lo embargaban. Irguiendo su cabeza apenas, le pidió otro trago al barman, olvidándose de las clases que debía preparar para mañana y deseando olvidar también, aunque fuera por un rato, esos sueños tontos de su infancia.

**XXX**

Ciento cuarenta y cinco metros más allá, a unas cuantas cuadras del bar en que el Shinra se encontraba, Izaya— con una de sus plumas— se encargaba de hacer un orificio pequeño, intergaláctico, en la pared de un edificio. No tenía más de dos centímetros de diámetro, dos centímetros de trabajoso diámetro de dos horas en las que Orihara, con paciencia infinita, se había abocado a hacer esa pequeña hendidura, con precisión de artesano. No tenía forma especial pero, si se miraba más de cerca, se podía ver algo extraño. La hendidura estaba y al mismo tiempo no estaba en el edificio. En vez de verse el ladrillo picado, un mar de estrellas y lenguas de fuego se asomaban con timidez por el agujero.

Izaya rió: pronto comenzaría todo.

Fin Capítulo IV. Sin explicación

Por Nana Walker.

**XXX**

**Aclaraciones**

(1): Masaomi mezcla el nombre de Mikado con el adjetivo hot. LOL

(2): Referencia a Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu.

* * *

**Notas**: Después de mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, volví. Había querido continuar mis cosas hace ya bastante rato, pero la vida, las obligaciones y otras cosas no me habían dejado. No sé si fue casualidad o qué cosa, pero hace una semana se cumplieron 3 años desde que no actualizaba esto. Supongo que a estas alturas la gente que seguía este fic ya ni siquiera está en el fandom. Aún así, les agradezco sus comentarios, favoriteos y alarmas. A la gente que leeré este fic ahora (y si llega a este capítulo) desde ya le agradezco la lectura.

Nos leemos pronto, supongo.


End file.
